Ponce Gibbeons
(PICTURE NEEDED) Ponce Gibbeons/Snow is the fake quintary Protagonist and the hidden true secondary antagonist of the hunger games film series. He managed to fool Katniss for a long time into thinking he was an ally but was secretly Snow's adopted son the entire time. His True Nature is never actually revealed until near the end of Mockingjay and seems innocent. Thresh is replaced by him in order to make room for him in the 74th hunger games. Early Life Ponce Gibbeons was born in the capitol and born a wealthy man. As a child, he had great intrest in the hunger games, but was never called to participate in any. One day, both his parents were killed in an accidental fire and was driven partially psychotic from this. Snow himself had a granddaughter and decided to have a son too, he then found Ponce and decided to adopt him as a son. This worked perfectly for Snow as his adoptive son was as evil as him and would stop at nothing to support him. Ponce would meet Katniss Everdeen when she voluenteered for her sister, Primrose Everdeen for the hunger games. Ponce asked permission for him to attend the hunger games so that he could win Katniss's trust, convince her to edventually lead a rebellion and go completely undercover. Ponce explains that she can be used to draw out any hidden enemies that snow might have so they could eliminate them. He managed to convince his adoptive father that Katniss would be viewed as an effective rebel leader and Snow was imperessed by his planning and intelligence and agreed to let him do so. He destroyed all records of Ponce's life before meeting Katniss but he kept the same name. Ponce changed the color of his hair from brown to black, wore several false teeth and lived in a new district: district 11. The Hunger Games As Planned, Ponce was elected into the hugner games as the District 11 Male Tribute and met Rue. She and Ponce had gotten well along together, the poor girl had no idea Ponce was simply using her for his own ends. Ponce had watched Katniss train was impressed with her archery skills when she scored a 11 on the training, more than the careers did. Ponce had multiple conversations with Rue and they spied on Katniss and Peeta while they were training. He set out on his campaign to gain to additional allies. Peeta was the first to be fooled by him. Peeta and Ponce had multiple conversations together and he was finally introduced to Katniss Everdeen for the first time in his life. After Peeta states that he had a romantic relationship, Katniss seemingly pins him to the wall and attacks him, yelling at him about it while he replies "ever hear of personal space? You're a bit too close good friend". Before Katniss can reply, the real Peeta and Haymitch arrive and pull her off. The "Peeta" she attacked was only Ponce in disguise covering for Peeta, which he offered to do to gain his trust. Katniss isn't too convinced and tells him to leave her alone. He apologizes and says she can take out her anger in the arena. He and Haymitch then decide that Peeta and Katniss should pretend to be in love in order to gain sponsors and have a chance to survive. When they ask what Ponce will do he replies that he wants to help them get to the finale in order to be killed on his own terms and last requests. He then makes a deal: he will help them get to the end if they grant his last requests when it's just the 3 of them. Katniss and Peeta agree to the deal and begin to become fooled by Ponce's deception. At the day of the games, when everyone is loaded into tubes, they are postioned on a platform in which everyone is not allowed to get off of yet. However, Ponce is suddenly delcared to be allowed off the platform before the timer is finished, much to the anger of the careers. He leaves and goes to hide before the hunger games start and lets them kill each other. After the death of Glimmer and Katniss blacking out, Ponce reappears with Rue, who have been taking care off Katniss. During this time, Ponce had (offscreen) made an offer with Cato for him to constantly give away Katniss and Rue's location to him in the hunger games whenever he found it fitting. Cato accepted the offer reluctantly and almost killed him in their conversation but Ponce managed to get him not too. Ponce started by revealing to Cato the fact that Katniss and Peeta were in love and that sooner or later he would betray them. This led to Katniss finding a severly wounded Peeta and taking him to a cave. Before this, during Rue and Katniss's plan, he disspeared yet again to inform Marvel of what Rue is doing. Katniss has already destroyed the supplies at this point however and he witnesses Cato snapping a tribute's neck. He leaves the scene and meets up with Katniss and a dying Rue. Ponce pretends to be sad about to Rue and even fake cries a bit to make the act looking convincing, Katniss now trusts him completely. When Katniss finds Peeta and goes to get him supplies, she is ambushed by Clove. The two struggle with each other until Clove holds Katniss at knife point. Katniss has not yet served her use to Ponce yet and he saves her from getting killed by snatching the knife out of her hands and seemingly knocking her out. Katniss calmly thanks Ponce for his help as he replies "a bit of advice: work on close combat k?". Katniss nods her head in approval and turns away from Clove. Clove then pops up attacks Katniss, surprising Ponce a bit. Katniss and Clove exchange blows while Ponce gets the supplies for Peeta and is ordered by Katniss to head back, saying she can handle Clove. Soon enough, Katniss gains the upperhand and edventually snaps her neck with her hands, killing her. After meeting back with Peeta, animals known as "mutts" are dispatched into the arena and they hunt for the remaining tribute. Foxface is killed while Ponce tells the others to kill Cato and after doing so, come find him so they can put an end to this. When Peeta asks why he doesn't come with them he points toward an approaching mutt and says "that's why" and flees to a tree, where he climbs up for his safety. After Cato is killed by Katniss and Peeta, they go to find Ponce but they cannot find him anywhere in the arena. Claudius Templesmith's voice over the loudspeaker then explains that Ponce is not in the arena anymore and is no longer a contestant. Claudius further explains that they purposely took him out for "important affairs" and does not specifify why before Peeta and Katniss win the games. Catching Fire In the film's opening, Ponce is revealed to have planned his escape from the arena before he even went in and knew that he would have to continue spying on Katniss. The Mutt chasing Ponce was revealed to be mechanical and was programmed to cover Ponce's escape. Snow has instructed him to spy on Katniss and watch for any evidence that her attempt to commit double suicide with Peeta was out of rebellious means. Ponce (he is not shown) secretly watched Gale and Katniss kiss and finally had the proof he needed to convince his adoptive father that she was a threat. This lead to Snow going to Katniss and threatening her. Ponce continued to secretly spy on Katniss and give Snow information about when he could. Ponce agreed with Plutarch's method of having Katniss in the games instead of killing her outright for further rebel info and Snow decided to have Ponce reveal himself to everyone. Everyone, was shocked to see him alive, including Katniss and Peeta (they had presumed him dead back at the arena). He managed to fake a story about him being saved by Snow being "generous" and that he had liked him the the arena. He reunited with Katniss and Peeta when they begin training for the 75th hunger games. Haymitch and Katniss start to get suspicious about Ponce but Peeta trusts him. Ponce meets Katniss's tribute alliance members (Beetee, Finnick and others) and becomes well known, although Johanna joins Katniss's suspitctions of his excuse of what saved him at the 74th hunger games while he insists it's justified. Before they enter the hunger games, Ponce offers everyone a deal: he will leave them alone and fend for himself since Katniss and Johanna don't seem to like him. Peeta insists he should stay while Katniss and Johanna disagree. Ponce, pretending to be disguisted at their distrust of him, leaves. When the others are in the hunger games, he leaves on his own and hides through most of the games. Ponce works secretly against Katniss and repeatingly stalks them throughout the games, seen only as a dark figure who repeatingly shoots at them. He also present to watch Peeta nearly die at the forcefield and was infuriated to see he had survived, not minding him dying. He does not resurface much the group finally find Ponce and Peeta tries to get him to come back. Ponce agrees only if Katniss and 3 more people agree and his "requests" from the last arena get granted, they agree although Johanna protests. When Beetee suggests his plan to electrocute the rebels, he pretends to agree and then secretly cuts the wire when nobody is looking. However, Brutus spots him leaving and he runs away, intentionly luring him to Peeta. He leaves him to die (offscreen), revealing his true intentions to him. Ponce meets up with Finnick and they two find Katniss who yells that they are over here. He does it too loudly causing Katniss to be provoked and shooting Ponce in the leg. He painfully pulls it out and tells her that was very mean of her. An irritated Katniss is calmed down by Finnick who tells her to "remember who the real enemy is" which Ponce comments is not him. Katniss then destroys the arena which electrocutes her and knocks out Finnick. Ponce is still consious and proceeds to limb away until he runs into several capitol solidiers who drag him out of the arena. Mockingjay Part 1 Ponce does not make an actual appearence until much later within the movie and plays a minor role. Before he returns, Snow and Ponce discuss Katniss's actions in the arena and Snow explains to him that they have captured Peeta and he would like Ponce to head his torture and hijacking. Ponce has become more obssessed with Katniss after being shot by her and is glad to have a shot at breaking her with Peeta. During the hijacking, his memory is erased of Ponce leaving him to die with Brutus in the last movie. Peeta is also programmed to kill Katniss when he encounters her again, leaving Snow delighted and impressed with his son. He also gets to be involved in Johanna's torture, since he never trusted him in the 2nd film but keeps a helmet on to hide himself. When the rebels edventually rescue Peeta he is in the same room as him, tied up and pretending to be a prisioner with him. When Ponce is brought back, he resumes going undercover and is hugged by Katniss and Finnick, who had missed him, completely fooled into thinking he is an ally. Ponce runs into Johanna (who is unaware of his true intentions) and greets her by saying hi and then says "you're bald!?". Johanna replies by punching Ponce in the face, making him fall to ground. Ponce gets up after a moment of heavy breathing as Johanna tells him to NEVER call a hunger games victor bald, which he acknowledges. Ponce and Katniss then go to Peeta's room, Ponce is excited to see him knowing that he will attack Katniss although she thinks it's because they are good friends. When they enter the room and Peeta attacks, Ponce pretends to be horrified and yells at Peeta to stop. Peeta then kicks him out of the room and Ponce begins shouting that Peeta has gone mad and that they need help in here before Boggs saves Katniss. Ponce is annoyed that the attempt failed and it would have been a "fitting end" for her (as he would say later) and helps comfort Katniss after the incident. Ponce secretly calls Snow on his cell phone and explain that the attempt failed but he would have more chances to break if he had time. Snow reluctantly accepts this and tells him to hurry it up, notng that the longer she stays alive, the longer the capitol is in danger. Ponce hangs up as he lays his furture plans in motion. Mockingjay Part 2 After the failed attack on Katniss, Ponce builds bombs with Gale (whom he hasn't interacted with too much), staying out of the front lines for now. During the attack on the capitol's weapon defenses, he goes to get a sniper rifle and helps the rebels win. He then manages to shoot Katniss and is shot in return fire, but survives due to a bulletproof vest that he wore. Ponce manages to make up a story that he thought that Katniss was a capitol soilder and opened fire on her because he was told to be a sniper. His story is bought although Katniss is mad at him for doing this. After this failed attempt, Ponce begins to lose faith in the capitol and his adoptive father and decides it's time to switch sides. He discovers Coin's intentions while going to ask if he can be a part of star squad too while listening from outside her office. Ponce enters and explains he is Snow's adopted son which results in Coin nearly calling the guards to arrest him but lets him continue. Ponce explains that he knows of her intentions to replace Snow as a ruler with complete power and offers his services to her. After a moment of consideration, Coin agrees to this deal and tells Ponce he can be the "vice president". She then assigns him to star squad to try to find a way to kill Katniss so she won't stand in her way. Katniss makes him promise not to shoot her again and says that if he does, she will kill him. Ponce acknowledges this and prepares to make plans to kill Katniss in the capitol. On his way, he studies that map and prepares ways to sabotage the squad's mission and test messaging snow "kat incoming". The text message is delayied due to technical diffculties on his cell phone much to his frustration. Edventually, his mood gets better when Boggs is killed by a pod (he didn't like Boggs since he foiled his plan to kill Katniss with Peeta. After lethal black tar comes from another pod, Ponce's mood gets even better when Peeta succumbs to his hijacking again to kill Katniss and notices Boggs isn't here to save her this time. However, he gets slightly dissapointed when Mitchell is killed instead. After the Leeg twins are killed, he suggests they go into the sewers to avoid the pods, which they do. The technical difficulties on the phone are fixed and he texts to Snow to look in the sewers. When Finnick sees him texting someone he replies that he is only trying to fix the technical difficulties, which he believes. When they arrive in the sewers, "mutts" attack the group, killing Jackson, Homes and Castor. Finnick almost escapes but while he is climbing up a ladder, he is grabbed and killed by the mutts, much to Katniss's horror and Ponce's delight. After they escape to Tigris's home, Ponce pretends to be remorseful for everything that's happened and apologizes to them all for getting Finnick and the others killed. Katniss angrily scolds him for this and pretending to be heartbroken, Ponce leaves across the rebel lines so he won't be anymore trouble. Katniss would regret doing this and would even yell that him to come back, but to no avail. After making it back, Ponce goes to Coin and tells her all the people that have died. Coin is dissapointed that Katniss is still alive but explains that she has a plan, involving Prim. Ponce listens to her plan of bombing the capitol children, including Prim and pinning in on Snow. Realizing that this is extremely likely to work, he accepts the plan. He uses Gale's bombs to get the job done, wanting to make Katniss more mentally disturbed. Before this happens, Katniss finds Ponce and apologizes for her behavior towards him earlier, he accepts and the two hug. When the bombing actually does happen, Ponce goes to find Katniss and get her out, intending on going too slow. Ponce's plan appears to work, Prim is killed and Katniss is struck by the bombs, although only unconsious. Ponce pretends to be absoultly horrified at what has happened and slowly drags Katniss away. Several soildiers arrive and take Katniss faster leaving Ponce to wonder if she will survive or not. Ponce is annoyied when Katniss wakes up and survives but realizes she doesn't have proof that he is involved with this. Ponce goes to a captured Snow while Katniss is still unconsious and reveals his change of loyalties to him, when Snow asks why he is doing this he replies "like father like son" meaning that Snow probably would have betrayed his son if he was him too. Snow realizes the meaning of this as Ponce leaves. Katniss then confronts a captured Snow, who tells her that Coin and Ponce were behind the bombings and that Ponce is his adoptive son. Katniss doesn't believe him at first, but then brings up the fact they promises not to lie to each other. She realizes that the bombs that killed Prim are the same ones as Gale and Ponce designed and confronts Gale about it. Gale confesses that the bombs used are very likely the ones he and Ponce built. Furious, she orders him out and later goes to confront Ponce, but she can't find him. She edventually does find him when a meeting of the victors is arranged by Coin to vote for a final hunger games. When Ponce sees Enobaria, he runs into a closet, pretending to be afraid of her from the 75th hunger games. A irritated Coin tells him to come out and explains that Enobaria won't do a thing to him, which she counters with "maybe". He reluctantly comes out and Katniss attempts to ask him about the bombs, but is interrupted by Coin to vote for the hunger games. When they are finished, Katniss asks Coin to delay the execution for a bit and tells Ponce to come over to her room in an hour, saying they have "important things to discuss". Ponce realizes what this means and comes over, knowing that it's time to reveal himself to her. Katniss explains that Snow had told him that Ponce is his adoptive son and explains the part that the bombs made in Prim's death. Ponce replies by calmly pointing behind her at a dark figure that takes out a syringe and injecting it into Katniss, knocking her out cold. Final Hours and Death When Katniss awakens, she is tied up to a chair and is at a dinner table at a warehouse with Ponce and Enobaria on the other side. Ponce reveals that before he went to Katniss, he offered Enobaria the opportunity to finish what she started in the 75th hunger games and kill Katniss, without anybody knowing she was involved. She accepted and was the figure that knocked out Katniss earlier was her. It is here where Ponce finally gives Katniss and full explanation for his past and reveals everything that he has ever done, including being Snow's adoptive son and betraying him for Coin. While he explains this, Peeta and Johanna see that Katniss has gone missing and review security recordings. They see that Enobaria and Ponce had forgotten to delete them earlier and now know that Ponce and Enobaria have kidnapped Katniss. Ponce then remembers what Ponce had erased from his mind while in captivity, he is Snow's adoptive son. The two go to the warehouse to rescue Katniss, with Peeta carrying a gun for protection and Johanna an axe should the gun go wrong. During the long confession, Katniss slowly breaks free from the rope by using her fingernails to cut the rope. Ponce edventually finishes explaining his past and pulls out a gun to kill Katniss when Enobarnia reminds him of their deal. He is about to hand the gun to her when it is shot out of his hand by an arriving Peeta, much to their shock and Katniss's delight. Peeta then shoots Ponce repteatingly in the chest and stomach with all the bullets in the gun. Ponce is unaffected and shows that he is wearing a bulletproof vest. Ponce pulls out a spare gun and proceeds to chase Peeta throughout the warehouse. When Johanna tries to help Peeta, Enobaria attacks her, starting a huge fight between them. Edventually, after a brutal and deadly hand to hand struggle between the girls (during which Enobaria knocks the axe away from Johanna), Katniss finally finishes cutting the rope with her nails, grabs a knife and stabs Enobaria through the head, killing her. Meanwhile, Peeta has less luck, Peeta edventually goes into a hallway where Ponce is able to shoot him in the stomach. Peeta is still alive and Ponce walks up to Peeta and points the gun at him, preparing to finish him off. Before he can do so, Katniss and Johanna arrive, only to be met by Ponce's gun. Ponce chases them for a bit until he loses them and looks for them. The girls are unable to take Ponce head on with his gun and Ponce manages to drop a shelf on top of Johanna when she isn't looking, knocking her out, leaving only him and Katniss. Ponce attempts to shoot her, but has used up all the bullets in the gun. Katniss and Ponce finally face each other in a battle to the death. Katniss is much more psysically capable than Ponce but he manages to use the enviorment to his advantage, making the battle even. Edventually, Ponce begins to gain the upper hand on Katniss until a wounded Peeta manages to crawl in with Johanna's axe and slams it into Ponce's leg. While Ponce is screaming in pain, Katniss picks up the axe and slams it into Ponce's chest. A dying Ponce falls to the floor and asks Katniss to die with him, noting that Prim is waiting for her. As Johanna regains consiousness, Katniss, angered by him mentioning her dead sister, simply replies "dad (Snow) is coming with you" and slams the axe in to Ponce's face. Finally killing him and putting an end to him at last. Quotes The Hunger Games Quotes: -"Ever hear of personal space? You're a bit too close good friend." (When Katniss attacks him while he is dressed as Peeta) -"good ol Ponce to the rescue and you're welcome by the way" (After saving Katniss from Clove) -"a bit of advice: work on close combat k?" (Telling Katniss what she should improve on after saving her from Clove) -"aw...good old love these days" (After witnessing Katniss and Peeta kiss) -"That's why" (Pointing at a mutt that is about to begin chasing him after Peeta asks why he help take down Cato with them) Catching fire quotes- Category:To Be Finished Category:Deceased Category:Characters